1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device terminal, and more particularly, to an image display device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for creating and appreciating a 3D stereoscopic image more comfortably in consideration of appreciation environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the demand for a display device for creating and appreciating a 3D stereoscopic image more comfortably in consideration of appreciation environment is rising. Especially, the demand for a display device of a terminal type is increasingly rising. Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and diversify the terminal functions, it may be able to consider improving structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, a 3D stereoscopic image of a binocular disparity type is implemented via a display unit of a mobile terminal. The 3D stereoscopic images may be classified into a special glasses required system and a glasses-free system that requires no glasses.
However, the glasses-free system is disadvantageous in that an output image looks darker than a 2D planar image due to the limited implementation of the glasses-free system. Hence, the demand for a method of appreciating a 3D stereoscopic image more comfortably is rising.